


Rapidamente Amor

by JuulyyTorres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulyyTorres/pseuds/JuulyyTorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski era la persona más feliz del mundo, tenia amigos, un novio que lo amaba, un pececito dorado llamado Glu-Glu y un papá que también lo amaba. Pero cuando luego del suceso del nogitsune todo cambia. Sus amigos lo odian, se entera que su novio le fue infiel un centenar de veces y su pececito dorado muere. Lo único que le queda es su papá, que al ver lo mal que esta su hijo decide que lo mejor es cambiar de lugar y gracias a la ex-amante de Derek, si exacto gracias a la ex-amante del lobo, consiguió una oportunidad como pasante en el laboratorio de criminalística en Central City, donde conocerá al hombre más rápido del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo:

Prologo:  
-¿Cómo empiezo?  
-¿Y qué tal si empiezas con un “Queridos futuros hijos”?  
-Barry no voy a empezar con un “Queridos futuros hijos”, es muy tonto.  
-Por favor Stiles, por mi ¿Sí?  
-Barry aunque me hagas un puchero, no voy a empezar con un “Queridos futuros hijos”… Barry… Bien, tú ganas.  
-Siii!!  
\- Queridos futuros hijos, esta es la historia de cómo nos conocimos, de cómo me enamore de su padre y como es que estamos enredados con lo sobrenatural y los Meta-Humanos…


	2. Capítulo 1:

Había tenido otra pesadilla. A pesar que lo del nogitsune había acabado, seguía teniendo pesadillas, feas y atemorizantes pesadillas. Y lo peor es que no tenía a quien contarle, porque todos mis amigos, sobre todo Scott, me odiaban por lo que sucedió con Allison y Derek por alguna razón estaba distanciado de mí, pero eso mucho no me preocupaba porque sé que Derek me ama como yo lo amo a él.

Derek. Amo todo de él. Sus ojos, sus cejas, su sonrisa, su risa, su forma de ser, su voz, todo. Y sé que él me ama mucho, porque lo dice siempre. Saben, hoy es sábado y son las 10 de la mañana, puedo preparar un almuerzo especial para ambos. Sí, eso sería genial, algo súper especial para ambos, como una cita.

Me levante corriendo para bañarme y vestirme con mi mejor ropa. Decidí preparar la lasaña de espinaca y carne porque es la favorita de Derek. Alrededor de una hora y media tarde en terminar de cocinar, antes de irme le doy de comer a Glu-Glu, pero lo encontré muerto, así que le doy un funeral rápido. Me apure para llegar, tarde 20 minutos en llegar al departamento de Derek.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta de Derek, para tocarla, a pesar de que yo solía entrar a la casa de mi novio sin llamar a la puerta, quería que fuera sorpresa, por eso me puse una pulsera de raíces de acónito, para que no pudiera olerme y sorprenderle.

Cuando Derek abrió, no esperaba encontrarme con vistiendo solo unos pantalones de pijama, lo cual me hizo ruborizar, porque no importa cuántas veces lo haya visto desnudo, me sigo sonrojando.

-Stiles, ¿Qué haces aquí?- parecía nervioso, como si me ocultara algo, pero eso es imposible porque Derek jamás me ocultaría nada.

-Quería almorzar contigo, hice lasaña de Espinaca y Carne, tu favorita y también una tarta de moras, que sé que también te gusta- dije sonriendo mostrándole los tapers con la comida.

-Stiles, en este momento estoy ocupado, otro día ¿sí?- me contesto Derek, yo me desilusione, le había hecho la comida y todo, para solo poder pasar un rato con mi novio, pero él está ocupado.

-Pero... perro Derek no te veo desde hace una semana, te extraño- replique acercándome, trate de besarlo pero él me empujo, haciéndome caer al piso.

-Mira Stiles, te seré sincero, yo ya no te amo, en más nunca lo hice, es cierto que te agarre cariño, pero solo salí contigo para no lastimarte pero nunca te amé, estoy viéndome con alguien...

-¿Tenías un novio y aun así te acostabas conmigo?- se escuchó una voz por dentro de la casa de Derek. Era una chica de estatura baja, menuda, de cabello anaranjado y ojos castaños. La chica tenía una mirada feroz, llena de furia- me dijiste que eras soltero, ¿cómo puedes jugar así con el chico y conmigo, idiota?

-Santana, déjame explicarte.

-No, te vas a callar, eres un cerdo, tienes un novio que te ama y vos lo engañas y me doy asco a mí misma porque yo estuve implicada- gritaba la chica, ella se acercó y me ayudo a pararme, estaba llorando y ¿cómo quieren que no llore, si la persona que me dijo mucha veces que me amaba me mintió?- Quieres que te lleve, no creo que estés en condiciones para manejar- yo asentí triste.

Fuimos hasta mi Jepp, ella se sentó y me pidió las llaves, se las di y dimo marcha a mi casa. Yo abrazaba los tapers de comida, quería aferrarme a ellos, no sé porque, pero sentí que debía hacerlo.

-Lo lamento, yo realmente no lo sabía que Derek tenia novio, realmente perdóname. Dijo ella.

-No pasa nada, tu no tuviste la culpa- dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Es que me siento la mierda misma- dijo ella en tono triste, luego comenzó a insultar a Derek en español.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa (yo le pase la dirección) invite a pasar.

-Quieres un pedazo de tarta de moras, tengo suficiente para ambos, como para ahogar nuestras penas- dije, ella acepto con gusto, corte dos trozos grandes de tarta y le di uno, ella lo probo y abrió los ojos para comer más de la tarta.

-¡Dios! Esto está buenísimo- elogio mi tarta, como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo- sabes que a la mierda Derek, cásate conmigo y aliméntame.

Me reí a carcajadas.

-Sería un buen trato yo te cocino y tú me enseñas español- dije sentándome a su lado, era extraño, desde lo del nogitsune no me sentía cómodo con alguien, como si fuera mi amigo.

-Hecho. Di #Boludo#- pronuncio ella.

-Boluro- repetí pero lo dije tan mal que ella se rio.

-Boluro no, #Boludo#- volvió a pronunciar ella.

-Boludo- volví a repetir

-Bien- dije sonriendo, aunque seguía triste.

-Te hago un trato, seremos amigos y combatiremos el dolor por lo de Derek juntos- propuso ella.

-¿Sí?

-Si me das más de tu tarta- me eche a reí fuertemente, y fui a buscar un pedazo de tarta para Santana, mi nueva mejor amiga.


	3. Capítulo 2:

(Narrador Omnipresente)

Había pasado una semana desde lo de Derek, Stiles decía que estaba bien pero no podía mentirle a nadie, disimulaba tan mal. Santana sabía que Stiles quería estudiar criminología y en laboratorio de la policía en central city estaban buscando pasantes de último año de secundaria y sería una gran oportunidad, por eso se lo dijo al sheriff.

El Sheriff parecía interesado, investigo, para ver que realmente era seguro ya que era una pasantía en el laboratorio y lo máximo que le podía pasar a su pequeño sería una quemadura. Y llamo a un tal Joe West, para arreglar la pasantía, luego llamo a un viejo amigo de la academia para poder saber si Stiles se podía quedar el verano con él, que el acepto con gusto ya que él no tenía hijos le encantaría tener un adolescente en su casa (sus palabras textuales).

-Stiles- llamo el Sheriff a su hijo, el bajo hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón, y lo miro para que hablara- Eh conseguido una pasantía para ti.

-¿Una pasantía? ¿En dónde?- pregunto el pecoso.

-En el laboratorio de criminalística en Central City, sé que quieres estudiar criminología y pensé porque no lo mando a una pasantía, seria en el verano, claro que si te quieres quedar, lo arreglamos, te buscamos una escuela donde te den tu diploma, si es lo que quieres.

-¿Y con quien me quedaría? No quiero estar en una ciudad solo.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jake Ross?- pregunto el Sheriff.

-Tu compañero de la academia, el me hacía trucos de magia de niño- contesto Stiles.

-Bueno te quedarías con el- dijo Papá Stilinski- entonces ¿Aceptas o no?

(Narra Derek)

Stiles había arruinado lo mío con Santana, aunque técnicamente yo arruine lo mío con Stiles, no me gusto verlo llorar, no quería que llorara, pero yo no lo quería... creo. Digo adoraba cuando Stiles reía o cuando sonreía de esa forma tan inocente que el solo podía sonreír. Cuando se enojaba porque comía comida pre-calentadas y se ponía a cocinar. Admito también me calentaban sus gemidos y sus jadeos por más. También me encantaba cuando se ponía a bailar con cualquier canción y como me decía te amo. Okey tal vez si lo quería, pero bueno, Stiles me ama, el me perdonara, estoy seguro.

Así que decidí ir a comprarle algo para reconciarnos.

Fui al centro comercial. Caminaba por las tiendas, decidí regalarle un collar con un trisquel. Pero antes de llegar a la joyería, me encontré con Santana sentada en la heladería, sola. Me acerque a saludar.

-Hola Santana- dije sonriendo, ella estaba comiendo un helado de fresa con chocolate, el favorito de Stiles.

-Hola idiota- dijo sin mirarme, a que estaba más entretenida en su teléfono.

-Voy a intentar recuperar a Stiles, ¿Qué dices?- le pregunte.

-Que no lo lograras- dijo ella todavía sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- cuestione.

-Porque Stiles se fue a Central City por una pasantía- dijo ella mirándome por primera vez- espero que conozca a un chico que realmente lo valore, porque tu no lo hiciste.

-¿Se fue? ¿Por qué se fue?- pregunte confundido.

-Porque, como dije, obtuvo una pasantía en el laboratorio de criminalística en Central City- dijo ella sonriendo cruelmente- llegaste tarde, bonito, lo perdiste por idiota.

Se paró, tomo su tarro de helado y se fue moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, obteniendo las miradas de todos los chicos que se cruzaba.

Pero lo importante en ese momento era otra cosa.

Lo había perdido. Pero lo recuperaría, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, Stiles seria mío y solo mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto!!! Pero muy importante.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> y Muchos Besos
> 
> ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer la historia. Espero que les guste.  
> Tambien subo historias en Wattpad y Potterfics  
> con el usuario (Muy original a mi parecer) JuulyyTorres.  
> Pacense y lean lo que gusten!!  
> I ♥ you!!!


End file.
